The objectives of this project are the following: 1) to establish a laboratory model of latent herpes simplex infection of sensory ganglia following inoculation by different routes; 2) to study the latency in sacral sensory ganglia following vagino-cervical infection with herpes simplex virus types 1 and 2; 3) to determine, using this laboratory model, the factors involved in viral reactivation; 4) to study the effects of immunization upon the acquisition of ganglionic infection; 5) to develop methods of quantifying the number of cells latently infected and 6) to look for biological or immunological markers of latent infection.